


Barista!Kotobuki Reiji x Reader

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Uta no Prince-sama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day , </p><p>Reiji saw a heartbroken girl in the coffee shop he worked at.</p><p>He approached her with a steaming hot cup of her favorite coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Suck at summaries , read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista!Kotobuki Reiji x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is Reiji's version of RanRan's story I wrote ,
> 
> do tell me which one's better!
> 
> (c) Kotobuki Reiji ~ Broccoli

Guide:  
 **(Y/N) = Your name**  
 **(H/C) = Hair color**  
 **(E/C) = Eye color**  
 **(R/B/N) = Random Boys Name**  
 **( F/C) = Favorite coffee**

=============================  


            It was a rainy day when (Y/N) met Kotobuki Reiji.

 

He was working as a barista at her favorite coffee shop in town.  

 

On that day,  the shop was in a lazy day; it was deserted as the weather does not allow  people to go out from their home.

 

Earlier that day, ( Y/N) broke up with her boyfriend for six months ;  ( R/B/N).

 

The ( H/C) girl knew it would happen but , his words stung her.

  
" Your too plain , let's break up."

  
Now , she was sitting at her favorite seat in the coffee shop silently crying.

 

Reiji was watching her crying from the counter, he knew she was one of the regular customers ;

 

without second thoughts he decided to make her usual drink ( F/C) to cheer her up.

 

    **= Time skip,**   **ten minutes later =**  


  


     Reiji came out came out from the counter with a steaming hot cup of ( F/C), he walked to her table and placed the drink in front of her.

  
( Y/N) stopped crying and look up to him with her bloodshot ( E/C) orbs. 

 

" I didn't order anything." she spoke out softly.

 

He gave her a soft smile and replied, " It's on the house." 

 

She murmured a meek " Thank you." before consuming the drink. 

 

Reiji sat at the vacant seat opposite to her, he watched her happily drinking the drink.

 

Out of curiosity ; he asked her, " What happened?" 

  
She put down the cup and let out a depressing sigh.

  
" My boyfriend broke up with me, I already knew he doesn't love me anymore."

  
" May I know what happened?" he asked.

  
She shook her head and replied , " I rather not talk about it, it's too much for me."

  
He decided not to question her any further , he went to her and pulled her into a hug ; she cried in his embrace.

  
" Shh... It's alright." he whispered softly while stroking her ( H/C) locks.  
     


**= Time Skip , A month later =**

 

  
 Reiji  had been constantly seeing (Y/N) in the coffee shop, she would always have a smile on her face ; he knew she moved on. 

  
" (Y/N), the usual (F/C) for today?" he asked.

  
" Yes, could put in some extra sugar and add on a slice of ( favorite cake or pie)? " She replied.

  
He knew whenever she adds on a slice of ( cake or pie) ; she was in a good mood.

  
" Coming right up."

  
( Y/N) sat at her favorite seat , silently watching Reiji work.

  
It was a busy day, all the customers were lining up at the counter buying their coffee.

  
The (H/C) girl was reading her favorite book while watching him. He caught her watching him ;

 

she blushed and looked away , burying her tomato red face into her book.

  
He let out a small smile ; hours later when the numbers of customers decreased, Reiji came out with ( F/C) and ( favorite cake or pie) .  

  
He placed the food and drink in front of her.

  
She thanked him happily and ate the dessert. He felt his heart skipped a beat as he watched her.

  
     After ( Y/ N) was done eating, she decided to linger around the shop watching Reiji work.

 

It was already late evening when he had finished working.

  
" That was long." a sweet feminine voice surprised him.

  
He knew who was it ; ( Y/N).

 

He replied , " You're still here? I thought you left."

  
(Y/N) looked at him smiling as she replied , " I'm in a good mood today , I decided to stay longer."

  
Reiji was curious about what made her on cloud nine ; he asked , " What made you happy today?"

  
" Hmmm.... You." she went on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

  
That kiss caught him off guard, he looked at her her with his hazel eyes with a shocked expression.

  
" My girl, are you serious?!" he asked.

  
" Yes, I love you Reiji." she shyly confessed.

  
He enveloped her into a bear hug and kissed her passionately;

 

his hazel eyes gazed lovingly into her ( E/C) ones and he spoke out , " I love you too."

  
(Y/N) kissed him sweetly and he gladly returned the kiss.

 

  


**THE END**


End file.
